The Ups and Downs of Shadamy (One Shots)
by UndertaleLover2
Summary: One shots of love and hate. Mostly love of Shadamy. The ups and downs of them as time passes by. Hope you enjoy. ( ) Remember I don't own Shadamy. I wish I did. I don't own the whole sonic cast either. Or the show. I love Shadamy, I'm a fan.
1. Chapter 1

"Troublesome. One thing that could describe searching for a present for Shadow. Nothing that he would actually like that Amy had picked out since he had nothing that he liked. A book, no he's not a book worm. Clothing, no he doesn't need that since he's a boy and he has nothing to show. Unless he was a human then that would be a different story. Food, it would go away in seconds.

"Think Amy, what would be a good present for your boyfriend..."AH-HA! Got it!" She shouted in the middle of the mall, people stared at her like she was crazy. But she didn't mind them. She was so focused on the perfect gift she could give Shadow for Christmas.  
The pink hedgehog picked out everything she needed for his present, all she needed the main ingredient and that was strawberries.

Once Amy was at home, she rushed to prepare for Shadow arrival. After she was finished, she called Shadow over. She didn't give a reason why. More like forced him to come.

10 minutes passed by, Shadow arrived at the house. The door was opened, he complained, "You know Amy that someone could easily come inside and rob or kill you right?" However he had gotten no answer. Rose petals were on the floor, leading him to his love's room. Once he was there, his eyes widen at the sight before him. There she was, laying down on the bed naked with only rose petals covering her. He slowly closed and locked the door behind him before quickly setting down his bag he was carrying on his back. Shadow soon laid underneath her and praised her body, giving her pleasure. He made love to her that night. That was her Christmas gift... Well both of theirs. "Merry Christmas Love." She whispered in his ear once he had fell asleep. He smiled while he was sleep. "Merry Christmas Rose." He replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Troublesome. One thing that could describe searching for a present for Shadow. Nothing that he would actually like that Amy had picked out since he had nothing that he liked. A book, no he's not a book worm. Clothing, no he doesn't need that since he's a boy and he has nothing to show. Unless he was a human then that would be a different story. Food, it would go away in seconds.

"Think Amy, what would be a good present for your boyfriend..."AH-HA! Got it!" She shouted in the middle of the mall, people stared at her like she was crazy. But she didn't mind them. She was so focused on the perfect gift she could give Shadow for Christmas.  
The pink hedgehog picked out everything she needed for his present, all she needed the main ingredient and that was strawberries.

Once Amy was at home, she rushed to prepare for Shadow arrival. After she was finished, she called Shadow over. She didn't give a reason why. More like forced him to come.

10 minutes passed by, Shadow arrived at the house. The door was opened, he complained, "You know Amy that someone could easily come inside and rob or kill you right?" However he had gotten no answer. Rose petals were on the floor, leading him to his love's room. Once he was there, his eyes widen at the sight before him. There she was, laying down on the bed naked with only rose petals covering her. He slowly closed and locked the door behind him before quickly setting down his bag he was carrying on his back. Shadow soon laid underneath her and praised her body, giving her pleasure. He made love to her that night. That was her Christmas gift... Well both of theirs. "Merry Christmas Love." She whispered in his ear once he had fell asleep. He smiled while he was sleep. "Merry Christmas Rose." He replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's POV

"Santa isn't real!" Little chibi Shadow shouted.

"Yes he is!" I shouted loudly over ruling his voice. "Daddy said so!"

Shadow shake his head and yelled, "Your daddy is wrong! Santa isn't real!"

"Prove it" I couldn't believe it until I heard and seen it for myself.

"I'll show you." He announced before walking over to Santa who was sitting in a big red chair.

The big fat santa said in a mighty voice, "Ho Ho! What do you want little boy for Christmas?"

Little black hedgehog only ripped off his fake white beard and hat, announced to everyone in the mall in his tiny voice, "THIS ISN'T SANTA! SANTA ISN'T REAL! I TOLD YA ROSE!"

Amy was close to tears once he came back, staring up at her daddy. "Y-You lied to me." Her dad felt bad for lying to her and got a hold of her before she ran away, hugging her as she cried in his arms. "Daddy's sorry."

The black hedgehog felt sorry for her, but she wanted to know the truth so he had no choice. To make it up, he brought a red rose for her.

He tugged her dad's leg, it gotten the attention of her and her dad. He raised the flower up to her and he gotten a kiss on the cheek in return after she had wiped her tears.

From that moment, showing kindness doesn't seem that bad to give, well to certain people.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow and Amy were hanging out with the gang at the park, having a picnic. Eating and chatting along with each other, well not much was heard from Shadow. He kept quite the hold time however, he did answer a bit from the pink hedgehog. She was the only one he really wanted to hear from.

He'll never admit that to anyone ever. But during one conversation, Rouge asked, "Amy, have you been seeing anyone lately? Your glowing."

Amy giggled a bit before answering, "Yeah, I have to admit." Shadow's right ear went up to the two women direction. Based on his body language, he was on the curious side. The bat smirked at her, "Giiirrrllll tell me all about it." The pink hedgehog smiled, "Girl, he is such a nice person and I already know him. He's a hero. He isn't very outgoing but that's alright. He loves to read. And we aren't dating. I haven't told him I like him yet."

Rouge thought about it before she snapped her fingers, figuring out who it was just like that. She whispered into Amy's ear so no one would hear it, "It is Shadow?" Amy nodded, happy about her decision. The man of the hour tried to listen on, but despite his efforts, he wasn't able to listen on and ended up falling out of the chair. Making mostly everyone laugh at him except the girl that was crushing on him.

He felt embarrassed so he suddenly chaos control out. The pink hedgehog frowned, sad to see that he left. Rouge tapped her shoulder before saying, "It's okay, Shadow just embarrassed. He'll be back. Just letting off some steam." Amy nodded before going back to eating.

Sonic decided to step into their conversation. "Hey Ames, are you alright?" He asked, taking hold of her shoulder. He looked a bit worried. She put on a smile for him, "I'm okay, thanks for asking." She responded.

He left it at that even when he knew it was a fake smile, he had a feeling it had something to do with Shadow. The blue hedgehog could see hints that their was something going on between Shadow and Amy. He had already realized that she liked him, since Sonic did have Amy's love once upon a time. However that ended because there was no way the blue hedgehog would ever love her or admit to it she thought. But he did, he loved her to death however it was way too late. She had already gotten over him. There was no way, she could ever love him again.

Anyways, he went back to talking to Tails about the fox's newest machine he created. The day soon ended, everyone went their separate ways for the time being. Taking left overs with them. To have through the week. The pink hedgehog had arrived home and soon fell asleep on the couch. However, she was woken up by the door ringing. She checked the time and whined, "Who could be at the door at this hour?" Amy opened the door and her heart was warmed by spotting a single red rose with a note attached to it. The note written, 'Dear Rose, sorry about today. I was quite embarrassed since I fell out of my chair. I have to admit, I was trying to hear on what you and Rouge was talking about. For a apology, you may take this rose. When I saw this single rose, I couldn't help but think of you. Your so beautiful; rosy cheeks, short curly pink hair, and big green eyes. You have grown a lot since the day I met you. Anyways... Love, Shadow.'

It made Amy's heart skip a beat. She set the note down and held the rose close to her heart, smiling and blushing brightly. Smelling the sweet scent of the rose, thinking of her crush... well it seemed more than just a crush.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy was getting ready for her date with Shadow. She tried to look her best for the evening with her Mr. Right. They been dating for months now and it was about time for them to tie the knot. She wondered if he would ask tonight. She was very worried that it would never happen. However, she didn't let it bother her too much. Sipping a purple dress on (As it looks like in the pic), jewelry, and to top it off she put a flower headband over her hair. She looked beautiful, the dress suited her body nicely. Through out the years, her body developed along with her personality.

She smiled to herself, thinking on what Shadow would say about how she looked. And how handsome he would look. "And here he comes now" She said to herself when the front doorbell rung. Amy fixed herself before answering the door, "Good evening Shadow, ready for our-" She responded, while slowly focusing on what he was wearing. Her sentence was put on pause when she saw him for herself. He was dressed in a red attire, (as it looks like in the pic) "You look so handsome~" She fan girled, giving him a kiss for effort to do so. He smiled at this, wrapping his arms around her. "Rose, you look beautiful too. Your always so beautiful with your rosy self." He whirled her around to see all of her.

The pink hedgehog blushed a bit, snuggling into his chest. She thanked him and they soon left to go on their little date. They had gone to a fancy restaurant under the star light sky. Eating only the best food in the world. At a very good price. At the end of the night, Shadow had gotten his rose's attention from her favorite strawberry chocolate cake by taking her hand. "Rose, you know we been together for almost a year and I just want to say that I love you. I can't live without you so will you do be the honor in becoming my wife?" Tears ran down the pink hedgehog's face from her green eyes. They shinned brightly with happiness and she excitedly nodded. Kissing his face over and over again to thank him for giving her the world.

Shadow seem like the most happiest man alive and held her close to him, favoring this moment. Promising himself and to her that he'll never let go of her. He'll keep and love her for who she is. She was the most caring and loving person alive. He kept whispering in her ear two words, "Thank you."

For the last years of their life, they had gotten married and had kids. The 2 kids were both boys, Mark and Matt. They were twins and looked more like their dad, but had the personality of their mom. They lived happily ever after till the day Shadow and Amy died.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow and Amy was in class one day, studying and what not. But when the pink hedgehog passed a note over to Sonic, saying, "Pass it to Shadow please." He did, giving it to Shadow. He opened the note and it was written on the note, 'I love you from Amy.' He blushed brightly, knowing full well they were only kids so what did Amy know about love. However, he written back and it said, 'I love you too from Shadow.' Sending back over to Amy. But the teacher spotted them note passing and snatched the note from them, "Well, well look what we have here. Two note passers. Let's see what you been writing to each other." Much to the teacher's surprise at what was written in bold words. He coughed a bit, a red stain formed onto his cheeks. He muttered a sorry, giving it back to them since it wasn't any of his business. He whispered in awed, "Young love." 


	7. Chapter 7

Clothes on the floor. Sounds coming from the bedroom. Candles a lit. Rose petals on the floor leading to the bed. Sweaty bodies moving in line with each other. As if they were one person. Pink and black fur brushed against each other, almost in desperate need.

The two bodies were none other than Amy Rose and Shadow the hedgehog. The pink hedgehog screamed out, "Ahh~Shadow please go harder, faster!" He obeyed and slammed himself into her flower repeatly faster and harder than ever until his juices filled her up to the rim without warning.

Amy was covered in his warmth and sweet man smell. The black hedgehog claimed her lips in a long lasting kiss before they fell asleep from tiredness.

In the other room, a familiar blue hedgehog cried. Tears fell from his face as the sounds calmed down. He whispered to himself, "She's long gone now. Get over yourself." 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author Message**_

 **Plz review, favorite, and share dudes and ladies. If you want this story to continue.**


End file.
